cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl Season 3
The third season of Supergirl comprises 22 episodes and 11 stories. Season Summary Main Cast * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl & Kara Schott (22/22) * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers/Batwoman (22/22) * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor (22/22) * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman & Cyborg Superman (22/22) * Laura Benanti as Alura Zor-El & Astra In-Ze (22/22) * Amy Acker as Brainiac (22/22) * Chris Vance as Non (22/22) * Tracy Spiridakos as Lesla-Lar (22/22) * Zachary Quinto as General Dru-Zod (21/22) (eps 2-22) * Odette Annable as Samantha Arias & Reign (21/22) (eps 2-22) * Paige Turco as Lara Van-El (21/22) (eps 2-22) * Casper Crump as Vandal Savage (Earth 2) (21/22) (eps 2-22) * Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott, Winn Schott (Earth-6), Winn Schott (Earth-37), Kor-Zod, & Winn-X (20/22) (eps 1, 4-22) * Chad Lowe as Thomas Coville (20/22) (eps 2, 4-22) * Jenna Dewan as Lucy Lane/Superwoman (20/22) (eps 1-2, 4-16, 18-22) * Harry Lennix as Commander Gor (20/22) (eps 2-21) * Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor & LX-13 (20/22) (eps 2, 4-22) * Lauren German as President Veronica Banks (18/22) (eps 4-16, 18-22) * Emma Tremblay as Ruby Arias (18/22) (eps 2-16, 18, 21-22) * Floriana Lima as Maggie Danvers (18/22) (eps 1-2, 4-16, 18, 21-22) * with Claire Holt as Karen Starr/Power Girl (22/22) * and David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (19/22) (eps 1-16, 18, 21-22) Special Recurring Cast * Peter Facinelli as Maxwell Lord (Earth 38) (5/22) (eps 1, 4, 8-9, 22) * Helen Slater as Eliza Danvers (4/22) (eps 1, 8, 11, 22) * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant (4/22) (eps 1, 4, 18, 22) * Dean Cain as Jeremiah Danvers & Brainiac (4/22) (eps 8, 15, 18, 22) * Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen & Brainiac (4/22) Recurring Cast * Georgina Campbell as Lieutenant Asha Del-Nar (6/22) (eps 11, 15-17, 21-22) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ran-Zod (5/22) (eps 2-3, 10, 19, 22) * Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex (5/22) (eps 16-17, 20-22) * Greg Henry as Ral-Dar (5/22) (eps 10, 16-18, 20) * Matt Barr as Tyr-Van (5/22) (eps 2-3, 8-10) * Glenn Morshower as General Sam Lane (5/22) (eps 1, 8-9, 18, 22) * Tamzin Merchant as Lyra Strayd (5/22) (eps 8-9, 11, 18, 22) * Katheryn Winnick as D.I.S.C.O.R.D. (4/22) (eps 8-9, 15, 22) * Minka Kelly as Lois Lane (4/22) (eps 13-14, 16, 22) * Madison Riley as Tara Van-El (4/22) (eps 16-17, 21-22) * Robert Gant as Zor-El (3/22) (eps 3, 8-9) * Chris Browning as Ben Krull/Reactron (3/22) (eps 18, 20-21) * Briana Venskus as Agent Susan Vasquez (3/22) (eps 4, 18, 22) * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor (2/22) (eps 18, 20) Guest Cast * Kate Vernon as Diana Braverman (1/22) (ep 12) * Michael Weatherly as Kenneth Braverman, Sr (1/22) (ep 12) * Britt Morgan as Leslie Willis/Livewire (1/22) (ep 15) * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Canary (1/22) (ep 15) * Jessica de Gouw as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (1/22) (ep 15) * Willa Holland as Thea Queen/Speedy (1/22) (ep 15) Episode/Story List * 1) KANDOR- {Lines, No Longer The Last, Kandor, Power Girl} * 2) Heavily Broken * 3) Human For Another Day * 4) A Luthor and a Super * 5) EXCEPTIONS- {Brave Enough, New Krypton, Brave New World} * 6) The Question * 7) Supergirl Reborn * 8) MEET LOIS- {Siblings, You Ruin Me} * 9) Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * 10) TRIAL- {The Trial of Kal-El, Nova Day, The Swarm, The House of Zod, Framed} * 11) FALL- {The Fall of Kandor, City On Fire} Trivia * First season to not feature Mehcad Brooks as a series regular. Category:Series